This disclosure relates generally to a glue gun for crafts and other light duty applications. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a glue gun having a heater which melts a glue stick and dispenses heated glue through a tip.
Numerous glue guns have been commercially marketed for use in crafts and other light gluing applications. The conventional glue guns are generally characterized by having a handle which is disposed at a substantially perpendicular orientation to a main body housing a heater and having a forward nozzle tip. The heater, which is electrically energized, melts a glue stick received in the glue gun body. A trigger assembly is typically employed to advance the melted glue for dispensing through the nozzle tip. The present disclosure provides a number of embodiments which, inter alia, enhance the ease of usage of the glue gun, enhance the performance characteristics of the dispensed glue, and enhance the protection of the gun when it is not in use.